


Настоящая Любовь

by Angulema



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, I think I should repeat it's humor, Not Serious, Poor Maedhros, True Love, but poor Maedhros
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Страдающая от несчастной любви Тауриэль решает уплыть в Валинор...</p>
<p>---<br/>Юмор, стёб и бедный Маэдрос</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящая Любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву-2014

Когда Тауриэль ступила на землю Тол-Эрессеа, глаза ее сияли. Новые земли, новые знакомства, практически, новая жизнь — все было впереди. Все события Средиземья казались давно прошедшими и неправдой, а когдатошняя любовь к гному была, конечно, все-таки не любовью.

 

Тогда, после Битвы Пяти Армий, Тауриэль была безутешна. Едва знакомый, но уже такой, казалось, любимый гном погиб, впереди были только тьма и суровый несочувствующий король. Она даже подумывала угаснуть от несчастной любви, но как-то не вышло. Потом, вернувшись в Лихолесье, она стала думать об отплытии в Валинор. Ведь все приличные эльфы, пострадавшие от любви, или уходят в Мандос (с этим не получилось), или своим ходом плывут на Заокраинный Запад. То, что по крайней мере два «пострадавших от любви эльфа» никуда из Средиземья не делись, Тау решила не учитывать. В глубине души она считала короля Трандуила черствым, а о лорде Элронде почти ничего не знала. Как ни странно, черствый и несочувствующий Трандуил не стал чинить препятствий и даже предложил Тауриэли сопровождающих (хотя бы до Серых Гаваней), от чего она гордо отказалась. Страдать положено в одиночестве.

Уже в пути ее тоска повыветрилась, а добравшись до Гаваней, Тауриэль стала думать, что, наверное, поторопилась с определением своего чувства к гному. Может, это было просто такое любопытство. Любопытная привязанность, то есть привязанность, построенная на любопытстве. Может, поэтому прямиком в Мандос и не вышло отправиться? Но в Гаванях осведомленные (интересно, откуда?) эльфы смотрели на Тау сочувственно, а если бы она решила остаться, стали бы смотреть косо. Но Тауриэль не расстроилась: если она воспрянула духом, только доехав от Лихолесья до Гаваней, то, добравшись до Валинора, она… ух, как она воспрянет! И ведь там, в Валиноре, ее наверняка ждет Настоящая Любовь…

 

На Тол-Эрессеа Тауриэль надолго не задержалась. Во-первых, на нее и там смотрели сочувственно (да откуда эти эльфы все знают?), во-вторых, никого похожего на Настоящую Любовь не встретилось. И Тау отправилась дальше, сразу к нолдор, чтобы уж наверняка. И вот там…

Там был Он. Недавно выпущенный из Мандоса, как поведала одна эльфийка. Высокий (даже выше Трандуила, который раньше был самым высоким эльфом из знакомых Тауриэли), статный, бледный ликом (наверное, еще в себя не пришел), рыжеволосый, ясноглазый… Это была она, Настоящая Любовь, Тауриэль сразу это поняла. А у Настоящей Любви не может быть преград. Никаких. Даже то, что ее любимый — высокородный нолдо, а она простая лесная эльфийка, не сможет помешать их воссоединению. Надо только донести истину до суженого.

Суженый — Маэдрос, его звали Маэдрос (какое красивое имя) — почему-то сразу никак не проявил своих чувств. Наверное, он еще не понял, что она — его Настоящая Любовь. Или просто до мужчин дольше доходит. А через несколько дней (Тауриэль исправно встречала его трижды в день и завязывала разговор) случилась неприятность: Маэдрос прямо сказал ей, что у них слишком мало общего и разговаривать им скоро будет не о чем. Тауриэль задумалась, потом посоветовалась с Амариэ (очень милая эльфийка, которая почему-то очень хотела, чтобы у Тауриэли все получилось; наверное, Амариэ тоже видела эту Настоящую Любовь) и составила план своего самообразования. Тауриэль учила квенья, военную стратегию и тактику, историю рода Финве (и Феанора в особенности), потом — целительство (а вдруг ее суженый опять куда-нибудь вляпается, где ему опять руку оттяпают?), учила все варианты имен будущих родственников (когда-нибудь же их всех выпустят из Мандоса), останавливала коней на скаку и входила к горящие избы (избы приходилось предварительно поджигать). У Тауриэли появилась группа поддержки, которая помогала ей с литературой и выясняла местонахождение Маэдроса. Тауриэль расцветала с каждым днем и даже не вспоминала о Средиземье. Маэдрос менял цвет с белого на зеленый и обратно и полюбил уходить в сады Ирмо: как он говорил, чтобы повидать бабушку. Казалось, весь Тирион разделился на две части: одна болела за Тауриэль, другая — за Маэдроса. Кто-то даже ставки принимал (поговаривали, что Намо Мандос). Тауриэль искренне недоумевала, как можно сомневаться, если впереди все равно Настоящая Любовь, и никуда от нее не денешься. Наверное, просто другая часть этой Настоящей Любви не замечала. Как и Маэдрос. Но Тауриэль была не намерена сдаваться. В свободное время (когда Маэдрос сидел у Ирмо) она начала изучать кузнечное дело: чтобы потом на кольца не тратиться. Группа поддержки Маэдроса осталась в меньшинстве.

В день, когда Тауриэль сделала два кольца, к ней в кузницу неожиданно заглянул сам Манве (Тауриэль даже на мгновение потеряла дар речи), осмотрел ее творения, пробормотал что-то среднее между «там ему и надо» и «бедный мальчик» и ушел. Тауриэль ощутила, что высшие силы на ее стороне, взяла кольца и отправилась в сады Ирмо, куда раньше не заглядывала (все-таки у жениха должно быть личное пространство).

До конца холостяцкой жизни Маэдроса оставались считанные часы…

 

_13.07.2014_


End file.
